tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mazus Magnus
'Mazus Magnus '- Były członek Rady Aspell. Informacje Historia Mazus był jednym z najpotężniejszych magów swoich czasów wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Mattem Crowleyem. Znany był głównie na zachodzie kontynentu. Mazus był jednym z wielu założycieli Akademii Magii w Dills oraz przez chwilę zasiadał tam jako dyrektor. Gdy odkryto, że jest częścią sekty Smoka Chaosu, wygnano go i wysłano za nim list gończy. Mazus musiał się ukrywać ale jego sekta działała dalej i zdobyła dużą potęgę. On sam zapieczętował w sobie Mazoku, żeby uzyskać jeszcze więcej mocy. Niestety kontrola nad demonem była trudniejsza niż myślał. Mazus stworzył 10 pierścieni, które pomagały mu kontrolować moc Mazoku (jeden z tych pierścieni trafi dużo później do Rosomaka). Do jego drzwi zapukał pewnego dnia Destranthis Fenthis, który poszukiwał ludzi do Gildii Aspell, która dopiero co powstawała. Mazus bardzo pragnął dołączyć do tej grupy ale gdy okazało się, że sam nie umie kontrolować mocy demona, nie zdał próby. Wściekły Mazus musiał jak najszybciej nauczyć się kontrolować moc Mazoku. W tym celu podstępem wyłupił oczy swojemu przyjacielowi Mattowi, ktore miały specjalną właściwość kontrolowania mocy Mazoku. Gdy Mazus przeszczepił sobie oczy, jego sprawność w posługiwaniu się mocą MAzoku przewyższyła innych. Nie dość, że dołączono go do Aspell, został od razu członkiem Rady. Dzięki oczom bowiem, zdołał zapanować nawet nad przyzywaniem wyższego bytu - Zamulu. Niestety Mazus nie przewidział, że zbyt duże używanie nowych oczu skończy się ich zużyciem. Gdy to zrozumiał wpadł w panikę. 857 A.K W końcu dochodzi do ataku Aspell na państwa pod barierą. Plan Znoszenie Ludzkości polega na wybiciu za pomocą armii demonów jak najwięcej ludzi. Mazus widzi w ataku swoją szansę. Razem z pierwszą grupą uderzeniową atakuje Solarię gdzie odnajduje córkę swego starego przyjaciela Matta. Chce bowiem i ją pozbawić oczu by odzyskać pełną sprawność. Kobieta domyśla się co chce zrobić więc oślepia się, niszcząc swe oczy. Wściekły Mazus zabija kobietę a resztę złości wyładowuje podczas rzezi mieszkańców (Tę scenę we wspomnieniach ojca Eldiritha widzi między innymi Lucy a potem i Rosomak). Pomimo wielu zniszczeń, Gildia Aspell zostaje pokonana a jej główna siedziba w Sable zniszczona. Mazus znika razem z innymi członkami Rady i przenosi się na Przeklętą Wyspę Nevleską. Tam jednak zostają pokonani przez Przeklętego Króla Chemogena. Destranthis zarządza rozdzielenie się i zebranie sił w przyszłości. Mazus musi więc żyć w ukryciu. Niestety jego oczy praktycznie są już bezużyteczne. Później dowiaduje się, że Matt posiadał również wnuczkę Alicję więc rozpoczyna jej poszukiwania jednakże bezskutecznie. 905 A.K Gdy Aspell sformowało się ponownie, wydalono Mazusa z Rady, bowiem nie jest w stanie kontrolować Zamulu. Musiał on wrócić do używania pierścieni by w ogóle czerpać z mocy Mazoku. Mimo tego chce odzyskać szacunek i miejsce w radzie więc cały czas trzyma z gildią. Podczas drugiej inwazji, dostaje rozkaz zostania w Zamku Le Chetau ale wyczuwa energię Alicji na wojnie w Kalmaart więc od razu dołącza do bitwy. Tam odnajduje dziewczynę w towarzystwie jej męża, Edge`a i Reppela. Rozpoczyna się walka którą przegrywa bowiem stara się przyzwać Zamulu Golgotę bez mocy swych oczu. Kończy się to rozerwaniem go na strzępy. Wygląd i umiejętności Mazus chodzi w ceremonialnej, ciemnej szacie z rożnymi ozdobami. Jest średniego wzrostu, trochę grubawy. Ma wąsy i brodę. Włosy wyglądające jak zadbane ale wiecznie przepocone jak cała jego skóra. Posiada białe oczy takie jak Alicja. Do walki używa czarnej magii i technik akolity a także mocy Mazoku którą przyzywa swoimi pierścieniami (niegdyś oczami). Jest grubiański, arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie pomimo, że znał swą słabość. Oszalał na punkcie magicznych oczu i własnej pozycji w radzie. Wcześniejsza kontrola nad Zamulu dała mu jednak jak i reszcie rady, długowieczne życie. Oto jego demoniczne techniki. Ich moc jednak była nawet nie 10% pierwotnej używanej dzięki oczom. 'GRIFFE -' Wokół rąk Mazusa powstawała aura złej energii, która wyglądała jak wielkie pazury. Potrafiły ciąć nawet na odległość i zadawać łatwiejsze rany krytyczne. '''SERMENT - '''Wokół głowy Mazusa formował się pysk jakiejś demonicznej bestii. Z ryja wystrzeliwywał potężnym promieniem czarnej magii. '''MANIFESTATION - '''Mazus przemieniał się w coś w rodzaju wielkiego demona złożonego z ciemnej masy. Każdy jego ruch powodował zniszczenia. Nie dało się też zranić tej formy zwykłymi atakami. Słabością tej techniki była jednak całkowita podatność na astralne obrażenia. Cytaty "Jako jeden z niewielu naprawdę możesz zniszczyć Aspell" - Gdy Reppel zapytał, czemu się na niego uwzięli.Kategoria:Aspell Arc